justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
TRTF Classic= There are endings in The Return to Freddy's Classic by beating the nights. There are a total of 2 night endings the player can get in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Night 5 Ending The player would get this ending after beating Night 5 Night 6 Ending The player would get this ending after beating Night 6 |-|TRTF2= There are endings in The Return to Freddy's 2 by beating the nights. There are a total of 3 night endings the player can get in The Return to Freddy's 2. Night 5 Ending The player gets this ending after beating Night 5. Night 6 Ending The player would get this ending after beating Night 6 Night 7 Ending The player would get this ending after beating Night 7 or any of the custom nights modes. |-|TRTF3 = The endings are a game mechanic after the player ends the game by doing certain events that can trigger them. There are three that occur in The Return to Freddy's 3. Bad Ending The player gets this ending after beating Night 5 if they don't complete all of the secret Minigames. Good Ending The player gets this ending after beating Night 5 if they did complete all of the secret Minigames. Night 6 Ending If the player beats Night 6, then the player is awarded with a newspaper saying that Lockjaw killed 6 children. It also says that anything related to animatronics would be illegal, and destroyed. Sad Ending There is a frame in the files of TRTF3 for a "Sad Ending", but it is unknown how you achieve this ending. It's a minigame where BFP walks up to a computer, falls to the floor, and bleeds out to death while crying. |-|TRTF4= Much like in The Return to Freddy's 3, there are 3 endings in The Return to Freddy's 4 Night 5 Ending If the player beats Night 5, then they are awarded a simple "The End" screen. Night 6 Ending/"Real Ending" At 5 AM on Night 6, Golden Lockjaw will appear in front of your office. He will then jumpscare at you. You are then lead to a screen with text from BFPFilms424/Tyler about his feelings toward the game, and about the game's development. IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY. NOW YOURE NOT SURE. I WILL NOT SUFFER. IF YOU THINK I HAVE LOST MY WAY, MAYBE I SHOULD DIE. IF YOU WERE HERE FROM THE BEGINNING, THANK YOU. Custom Night/DragonDave Mode Ending If you beat DragonDave Mode, you are awarded with a newspaper saying that Freddy Fazzy Funtime has officially opened, and will remain as the last animatronic-related business in the country. |-|TRTF5= The endings again re-appear in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode. This time, there are 9 endings. Story Mode Ending If the player beat Story Mode by wearing the Torture Device and dying in it, they would've been awarded with an 8-bit Minigame. In the minigame, the player would have been able to play as BFP inside a dark red room where it can be seen a hanging rope and a chair in front of it so that the player can commit suicide. While heading to the rope, a Lockjaw Plush will talk to BFP about his depression and will try to convince him that they still care about him no matter what happens. The minigame will end if the player reaches the rope, hinting that BFP did indeed killed himself. Diologue We have been watching you... We are trying to protect you... Do you believe us...? You lost the one you lost... You lost everything... We will be there for you... Because we love you... Normal Ending/Die alone... Ending It is unknown how the player can get this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame of BFP, the Kitty FazCat child, Alison and the victims of the Missing Children Incident. As time passes, the masks of the ghost children start to fall and disappear, signifying the release of their souls. Finally, BFP's soul fades away and his fedora drops to the ground. However, Alison still remains alive, meaning that the prophecy hasn't ended yet. Bad Ending #1 It is unknown how the player would've gotten this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame of a conversation between Shadow Torture Lockjaw and BFP, about BFP's fear and his failed attempts to get ride of it. Diologue Shadow Torture Lockjaw: What is it that you're afraid of...? Are you afraid of yourself...? You're afraid of hurting others...You're afraid of losing close ones...You're afraid of being alone...That's the problem... isn' it...When close ones say how much they care about you, and that you're never alone, you still feel alone inside...You're not open...What worries me is that you talk to yourself and consider your subconcious as your close friend... Something inside is hurting you... you're hinding it... never told anyone... never telled to a single soul... something is worrying you... You need to open up to the others... let them get in... and get rid of me... You try and try, but everyday, everynight, every second, every minute, and every hour, you always feel alone... You cry for yourself to sleep everynight... You feel hopeless and... Not even therapy or even the most proffesional therapists fixed you... You're broken inside... You tried getting rid of yourself... but something held you back... And that thing, or... person... is your core... You WILL be alright... just give it time... you'll be out of here... soon... very soon... Bad Ending #2 It is unknown how the player would've gotten this ending. The player would have been awarded with a minigame where a Fredbear Plush (Representing the Golden Freddy child) talks to BFP about he has forgotten his friends because of spending too much time with the Kitty FazCat child (which appears represented as a Kitty FazCat Plush). After his monologue ends, the Fredbear Plush will banish the Kitty FazCat Plush, making BFP cry on the floor. Diologue Fredbear Plush: Where have you been...? Ah.. I see... You've been with her... Do you not have time for us anymore...? Is that how it is now...? 2 can play the game... I'll fix that... BFP: ' NO!!! PLEASE!!!' Fredbear Plush: ' Ah... much better!!! We're still friends right...? I'm here for you to wipe your tears... You'll be just fine...' Bad Ending #3 It is unknown how the player would've gotten this ending. The player would have been awarded with a minigame of Alison on Floor 9 threatening at three employees who were caught breaking the factory's rules. The employees will beg Alison for forgiveness and promise that they won't tell anyone, although their boss doesn't believe them nor their promise. After his dialogue ends, Alison will start to beat the employees up with his own fists. In an attempt to protect themselves and fight back at their boss, the employees will enter the three torture suits to protect themselves and fight back at him. This will fail, and the employees will scream at their boss for help. Alison laughs at their foolishness as he activates the deploy button, killing the three employees while the knives and needles drain every bit of blood and organs of their bodies using it as fuel, bringing them a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. Dialogue Alison: Did you really think you could get away with this? This is my factory... my rules... and you didn't play by my rules... The Employees: I'm sorry... please... let us go... I have kids to feed... we won't go into the room again... '''We s..swear on our life we won't t..tell anyone.... Alison: Bet on it... The Employees (After entering The Slaughter Crew suits): I..I'm stuck.... GET US OUT OF THESE THINGS!!! Alison: Oh the joy of creation! Let's just give you all the punishment you deserve... PLEASE DIE/Bad Ending #4 If the player entered Floor ? during Story Mode, destroying the Torture Device itself, and thus freeing the Torture suits from the factory, they would've been awarded with an 8-bit Minigame. The player is awarded with a minigame of BFP in a black room with Alison's fedora lying on the ground. After awhile the text "PLEASE DIE" will pop on the button of the screen and a few seconds later, the minigame will then end. Special Ending If the player entered Floor 11 in Story Mode and destroyed The Machine, they would've been awarded with an 8-bit minigame. In this minigame, the player would've been able to view BFP sorrowing on the floor while some plushies try to cheer him up. As all of the plushies vanish after speaking their monologue, BFP will be left alone in the room, and the minigame will end. Diologue Lockjaw Plush: Guys... He's breaking... Freddy Fazbear Plush: We have to help him... Bonnie Plush: We care about him... Foxy Plush: Please... don't feel alone... Chica Plush: You still have us... Kitty FazCat Plush: We'll always be here... just for you... The Unknown/The Beast Plush: You're hurt... we will fix you... Vigo Plush: No matter where we go... we'll always be with you... Dug and Buster Plush: I love you... daddy... Lockjaw Plush: We all... love you daddy... but now it's time for us to go... You'll be all better daddy... I promise... Cheat Ending If the player typed the code "CD+" at any time of the game, they would've been awarded with the fedora of BFP in an 8-bit minigame before the text "CHEAT ENDING" appears on the bottom of the screen. After a few seconds, the minigame will end. The Photograph Ending According to Grammar Wizard this ending would've been accessible if the player went through a "fake wall" that appeared near at the end of the game. This "fake wall" would've taken you into a room with some photographs that the ex-developer wasn't allowed to name. When the player finished looking at all of the photographs, the game would've crashed. But upon reopening the game, it wouldn't have let you play anymore (unless if there was a complete reset). Trivia *There were originally going to be 15 endings in this game. The reason it was cut down to 9 is because Tyler didn't have enough ideas to span 15 endings. |-|_RADSLA_= _RADSLA_ Ending It is unknown how the player would of got this ending due to _RADSLA_ being canceled. You can get this ending in the canceled build when pressing space. Upon pressing space the screen would go black and then show Gron along with a dialogue box. Diologue Gron: Its been a long road since TRTF huh? I just wanted to say thank you... for saving my generations of my family from the prophecy from from ever continuing... Thank you for destroying the machine... The poor man trapped in there was forced to make these horrible creations of slavery... He's just as innocent as I am... Has a family... But now thanks to you... we're both... we're all free... I made some mistakes that I wish I could go back an fix... but we live with our mistakes to learn from them... I wish I was there to tell my kids how much I loved them before I passed... Now the dust has settled upon this very book... and there is nothing left for me to tell... Heh... it's weird... seeing this all go... isn't it?... Will I be back...? I don't know... but take these games as a learning experience and don't make the same mistake that I have done... I wish I could stay longer... but as they say... all good things must come to a end... like right now... Thank you... player... for freeing us... thank you for bringing peace upon us all... Thank you... Trivia *It is unknown if this was the only ending planned, or if there were going to be multiple endings. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 3 The background music heard in the Good Ending The Return to Freddy's 5 The background music heard in the first Normal Ending. The background music heard in the second Normal Ending. The background music heard in the Cheat Ending and in the second and fourth Bad Endings. The background music heard in the Special Ending. The background music heard in the third Bad Ending. Endings Endings Endings Endings Endings Endings Endings Endings